The Execution of the Romanov Family
The execution of the Romanov Family occurred after Rasputin was banished from the palace by Czar Nicholas II in 1916. He placed a curse on them and vowed that he will not die until every member of Nicholas' immediate family is dead. Execution Soon after, for revenge, he sold his soul in exchange for a unholy reliquary, which he used to cast a curse on the family. Rasputin's revolutionists charged through the palace gates and caused destruction upon the palace, including overthrowing the statue of Nicholas II. Anastasia was with her grandmother, Dowager Empress Marie, during the execution, calling out for her father, and Nicholas tells his children to hurry. Everyone else was fleeing from the palace for their lives. Anastasia leaves her grandmother's side when she forgets the music box that she gave her on the night of the 300th anniversary and she follows her. Anastasia runs into her bedroom and grabs her music box, but are now trapped in the midst of the chaos. Soon, Dimirti crawls through a secret passageway in Anastasia's room and bravely risked his life to save them by sending them through the servant's quarters and out into safety, not long before Anastasia drops her music box and Bartok, Rasputin's assisstant and sidekick alerts their escape to Rasputin. But Anastasia forgot her music box and when she tried to get it, Dimitri insisted that she leave while she still could. Three of the invading Bolsheviks, Rasputin's revolutionists, burst the door open. One had a rifle and the other two searched the room, demanded to know where are they. Dimitri distracts them and is knocked unconscious but saves the music box in hopes of remembering the royal family. After escaping the execution, Anastasia and Marie are running across a frozen river and under a bridge. Rasputin watches them escape from a top in the dark of the night. He lets out a yell and jumps down, landing just beside her. He tosses he reliquary aside and grabs Anastasia's foot as he is overwhelmed with the urge to kill Anastasia with his bare hands. He violently thrashes her about on the thin ice, taunting her life. But eventually the ice breaks beneath him before he can succeed any further and he drowns in the river, leaving Anastasia to escape once more. Finally, when they reached the train station, there was a sea of people, boarding and ready to leave. Anastasia and her grandmother eventually reach a moving train, but only Marie manages to get on as Anastasia trips and hits her head on the station platform, losing all of her memories, forcing her grandmother to leave her behind and not see her again until 10 years later. After the execution Rasputin's revolutionists, the Bolsheviks, manage to kill six members of the Romanov family: Czar Nicholas, his wife Czarina Alexandra, their three daughters Grand Duchesses Olga, Tatiana and Maria Nikolaevna and their only son Tsarevich Alexei Nikolaevich. Soon afterwards, Russia was under communist rule. Marie returned to Paris and Anastasia, who is now called Anya, was sent to an orphanage. Trivia * For some unexplained reason Marie is not targeted by Rasputin during any moment in the movie, even though it is assumed the curse affects her also. This can be explained by thinking the curse he unleashes on the family was only meant for Nicholas, Alexandra and their children and not any other Romanov like Marie. Gallery Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486197-1356-576.jpg|Rasputin's revolutionists charging through the palace gates Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486148-1356-576.jpg|Rasputin's revolutionists in front of the gates Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486207-1356-576.jpg|Rasputin's revolutionists overthrowing statue of Czar Nicholas II Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486362-1356-576.jpg|Rasputin's revolutionists bursting through the doors Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486227-1356-576.jpg|Young Anastasia and Marie fleeing Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486219-1356-576.jpg|Statue of Czar Nicholas II smashed into pieces Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486300-1356-576.jpg|Young Anastasia and Marie in the midst of the siege Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486319-1356-576.jpg|Young Dimitri risking his life to save Young Anastasia and Marie Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486240-1356-576.jpg|Young Anastasia running back to her room and Marie follows her Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486274-1356-576.jpg|Young Anastasia getting her music box Anastasia-anastasia-763004_500_279.jpg|Rasputin's devils open the gates for his revolutionists Anastasia-anastasia-763020_500_279.jpg|Young Anastasia and Marie continuing to flee Anastasia-anastasia-763022_500_279.jpg|Rasputin grabbing Young Anastasia's leg and Marie trying to pull her away. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-595.jpg|Rasputin sees Young Anastasia and Marie fleeing. Anastasia-anastasia-763028_500_279.jpg|Young Anastasia and Marie trying to catch the train. C296566D-440F-4E89-B914-2B388ACF4C68.jpeg CFF6B432-BF90-4797-B3F7-CEDF3DA93F5A.jpeg F0155B4B-987A-41ED-AE8A-85B9F8359347.jpeg 4A64E528-D863-438F-8336-C82AA5154D0B.jpeg 6B8BAEE7-0CBC-4A5C-8EC7-89808CC09A38.jpeg DD0B4638-E321-4993-9D73-345565A8067C.jpeg 9CE3327D-15DF-4A70-9667-81358A847F50.jpeg Category:Event